Under the Sea
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: This is just something I came up with surrounding the whole 'Mackenzie hates jellyfish' thing. Pre-series, before Mackenzie tells Will about Brian. Rated M for smut! Will/Mackenzie. One-shot.


A/N: This is just something I came up with surrounding the whole 'Mackenzie hates jellyfish' thing. I've been working desperately to write something, and have been pretty blocked, but now I have some ideas that will hopefully lead to more Will/Mackenzie fic!

This is pre-series, before Mackenzie tells Will about Brian. I wasn't expecting it to be angsty but there are some hints; it's mostly fluffy, humorous smut though.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Newsroom!

* * *

When Will woke up to the sound of the ocean, he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

He'd surprised Mackenzie with a week away; she'd been stressed lately, and they both needed to get out of the city. So, he'd rented a house in the Outer Banks, secluded enough so that they could have sex on the beach if they wanted, but close enough to the town that they could have dinner at a restaurant. He could hear the waves crashing against the shore in the distance, and Mackenzie's skin was warm against his.

He ran his hand over her bare hip, the sheer panties she'd tugged on after making love the previous night giving him more than enough of a view of her ass and when she shifted in her sleep, her legs spread a little and his mouth went dry. His fingers danced up her spine and she shifted again, a sleepy smile slipping onto her lips as she moved closer to him, legs tangling with his as she pressed her hips against his.

"What time is it?" she asked, her voice a sleepy rasp, her eyes still closed as her hands ran over his chest, tugging on the hair lightly. He smirked, kissing her head, tugging her closer.

"Little before nine," he said, feeling her stretch a little more against him, her hips pressing against him. He held his breath, trying to think about anything but the heat radiating from between her legs.

They collapsed into bed after they'd arrived after their flight; the teasing on both the plane and in the rental car had been too much, and they hadn't even unpacked before he'd undressed her and had her screaming. She'd fallen asleep first, after tugging on panties and a tank top that didn't hide much; he'd watched her sleep peacefully for a while before finally closing his eyes.

"We have absolutely nothing to do today," she murmured, mouth sliding over his jaw, lips close to his ear. One hand slid down his chest gently, fingers dancing over his stomach, thumb resting on his hipbone. He tried not to groan, hands sliding under her tank top and into the back of her panties.

"Oh I could think of someone I'd like to do," he whispered back, teeth nipping at her collarbone and making her inhale sharply, pushing her hips forward, into his again.

"That mouth is going to get you in trouble one day," she said, but he could hear the smirk in her voice, and as he tugged the panties down her legs he received no resistance. She pulled his head up and met his eyes, her irises sparkling with mischief and desire, lips curved into her signature smirk. She leaned forward, kissing him fully, tugging his bottom lip into her mouth and teasing the roof of his mouth with her tongue.

He slid his hands up her rib cage, dragging her tank top upwards, breaking the kiss to tug it over her head. Their lips met in another kiss as she tugged at his boxers, suddenly urgent as she moaned into his mouth, legs parting for his hand as it slipped down her stomach. She gave a hushed gasp and bit her lip, tilting her head backwards and his fingers danced across her thighs, nails scraping against her skin.

"You don't have to be quiet here," he murmured against her skin, teeth scratching against her collarbone as she arched against him, one hand twisted into the bed sheets as the other dug lightly into the back of his neck. He moved his fingers inside her sharply and she let out a sharp cry that filled the room; she moaned his name desperately, squirming against him and tilting her hips upwards, breath turning to pants.

"Will!" she cried, tugging at the hair at the base of his neck and pulling his mouth to hers, the kiss hot and wet, all tongue and teeth. She gasped against his lips, pressing her forehead against his as his thumb pressed against her clit, the combination of the fingers inside her and the pressure on her clit drawing her closer and closer to the edge. "Will- _Will_, please- please, I need you inside me. _Now_."

Never one to make her wait, Will pulled his fingers from her, which caused her to moan at the loss of contact, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip and rolling it, her pupils dilated, dark with lust and arousal. He groaned under his breath as he parted her thighs further with his hands, easing himself into her slowly. Mackenzie gasped against his shoulder, teeth sinking into his skin as she pushed her hips into his, jerky motions that made him still her hips and breathe out against her skin, fighting for control.

"Gotta slow down Kenz," he said, covering her mouth with his and pulling her bottom lip into his mouth, thrusting his hips against hers, adding a slight twist downwards that dragged across her clit and caused her to whimper underneath him, her nails digging into his back as she tilted her head backwards.

"_Will_," she moaned, trying to push her hips into his. He tightened his grasp on her waist, fingers digging into her skin, sure to leave marks- she didn't care. He felt so good inside her, and as her hands slid over his back and ass, down to his thighs, she wanted this to never end.

She tried to push thoughts of Brian away; she didn't want to think about him, not this week, not when Will had taken the time to plan this trip and surprise her. Not when the man she thought she was falling in love with was inside her. Not this week; not right now.

She could feel Will begin to lose control; his thrusts became more erratic and he left open-mouthed kisses on her skin, her name leaving his lips. She gasped when one of his hands slid down her stomach and his thumb pressed against her clit, in time with his thrusts.

"Will- don't- I'm so- _Will_!" she moaned desperately, feeling herself fall apart for him. He pushed harder, capturing her mouth again and swallowing her whimper of his name as the tremors inside her boiled over, taking him with her.

After the contractions ceased and their heart rates had slowed they broke their kiss, and Will slipped out of her carefully, reveling in the low moan of disappointment she gave at the loss of him inside her. He moved to her side and rested his hand gently on her abdomen, feeling the lingering contractions of her muscles.

"Can we do that every morning?" she asked breathlessly, turning her head to look at him, brunette curls splayed out over the pillowcase. He let out a laugh, kissing her shoulder and brushing his thumb over the smooth, unblemished skin of her abdomen.

"We can do anything you want this week," he said, mouth moving over her shoulder and depositing a kiss where her neck met her jaw, tongue swiping up a droplet of sweat. She smiled, closing her eyes and sighing quietly.

"Then you can make me breakfast," she said, rolling on her side and tucking her arm under the pillow, the sheets pooling at her waist, leaving her upper torso bare. "I want pancakes. Go."

"Only if you're still naked when I come back," he said, and she rolled her eyes, stealing another kiss before pushing him off the bed, giggling when he stumbled slightly. He tugged on boxers- much to her chagrin- and left her alone. She sighed, stretching out on the bed, limbs heavy with contentment.

She didn't realize she'd fallen back asleep until she felt Will's lips against her collarbone; she shifted sleepily, sighing quietly as her hand braced against his chest.

"You have food for me?" she asked, voice slightly slurred as she woke herself back up, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Will was looking at her in that way that made her melt; it was a tender, loving, quaking knee-inducing look. She tried to push the guilt that look caused away, but it sat in the pit of her stomach and made her wish she could just be honest for once in her entire fucking life.

"Pancakes and bacon," he replied, kissing along her collarbone, up her neck, and tugging her earlobe into his mouth. "It's in the kitchen."

"I should put clothes on," Mackenzie said, sighing at his ministrations and starting to sit up, laughing when he tugged her back against him. "Will, I'm hungry- let me go!"

"But you taste good," he mumbled against her skin, nipping her pulse point gently and making her moan.

"Breakfast will be there later," Mackenzie said, melting under his caresses, tugging his mouth back up to hers. He certainly wasn't arguing.

* * *

They did make it outside; after eating breakfast Will informed her that they had a boat that came with the house rental, and they could take it out if she wanted. Jumping at the chance to see Will in a bathing suit, she agreed, and now they were out in the ocean, dangling their feet in the water.

"Hey look- jellyfish," Will said, pointing to the sea creatures swimming just underneath their feet; well, around their feet, actually.

One brushed against Mackenzie's foot, and she let out a piercing shriek, tugging her feet out of the water and stumbling backwards.

"You have to pee on it!" she cried, panic filling her face as she clutched the edge of the boat. Will's eyebrow rose in question, lips twitching in amusement.

"Mackenzie I am not peeing on you," he replied, surprised by the force of the glare she sent him.

"It'll help Will, you have to-"

"Mackenzie are you sure you even got stung? Your skin isn't red at all. Are you sure the tentacle touched you and not just the top?" Will asked, watching as her eyes widened slightly. "Kenzie?"

She swallowed, sitting back slightly on the edge of the boat, crossing her arms over her chest and tossing her head slightly.

"Let's go back," she said, not looking at him. He knelt in front of her, tilting her chin upwards so that she was forced to meet his gaze. He was shocked to see the gleam of tears shining in her eyes; he brushed them away with his thumbs, frowning.

"Talk to me, Mackenzie," he insisted quietly, not letting her turn her head away from him. She bit her lip, squirming slightly, before sighing and rolling her eyes upwards.

"I don't like jellyfish!" she exclaimed, chewing on her cheek. "They're squishy and nasty and unpleasant!"

Will couldn't help it; she looked so adorable when she was annoyed and pouting that he let out a laugh, sitting back on his heels and shaking his head. Her frown deepened, her shoulders pulling a little tighter together.

"It isn't funny Will!" she cried, but her façade was breaking; she bit her lip to try to stop the laughter, but her composure was slipping. "I mean it- Billy- stop laughing at me!"

"You're cute when you're annoyed, Kenz," he said, leaning forward and kissing her nose, grinning when she wrinkled it, shaking her head at his statement. "You're really that terrified of jellyfish though?"

"It's perfectly normal!" Mackenzie exclaimed, a disgruntled expression crossing her face. Will rolled his eyes, standing up and going to the front of the boat, revving the engine.

"Alright, alright, we'll go back," he said, and Mackenzie settled into the seat, one feet running lazily up and down his calf. He shot her a look over his shoulder, and she returned a sultry one, running her tongue over her lips, the salt of the spray coating her mouth.

By the time they reached the shore, she wanted nothing more than to tug Will's bathing suit off and let him have his way with her; his bottoms were riding low on his hips, and her eyes kept wandering over his expansive, tanned back. He docked the boat and helped her off, caught off-guard when she tugged his mouth down to hers and practically shoved her tongue down his throat.

He pulled her with him back to the house, clearing making his way back to the bedroom, but that was too far and Mackenzie wanted him too much. She tugged him into the outdoor shower, pulling at the strings of his swim suit and pushing it downwards, fumbling behind her for the knob for the water, allowing the lukewarm water to tumble around them.

"Damn Kenz; didn't know you were this horny outside of the city," Will said once she allowed him to breath, his hands tugging at her bottoms, allowing them to pool at her ankles. He pressed her against the wooden wall, kissing her forcefully as he parted her thighs, tugging her upwards into his embrace. She gasped his hips with her thighs as he sank inside her, his name leaving her lips in a ragged whisper.

"Only with you," she murmured in reply to his statement, head tilting backwards as he pushed one thigh higher on his waist and pushed her more firmly against the wall. "God, Will- harder, _please_."

"Don't really know where God is in this situation," Will gasped, pushing into her a little harder, feeling her tighten around him. "Don't really think we're leaving much room for the Holy Spirit."

Mackenzie let out a breathless laugh that turned into a moan when his stroke dragged against her clit, his name leaving her lips again. She found herself losing it already, her vision blurring around the edges as he pushed inside her again and everything exploded; her mouth melded with his as her hands clutched his shoulders.

"God you're sexy when you lose control," Will murmured, kissing her neck lightly. She groaned when he pulled out, letting her settle back on her own two feet.

"You just like making me fall apart," she replied, but she kissed him again, a slow, hot, steamy kiss. "It's what you get for saving me from the jellyfish."

"Maybe I'll take you out again tomorrow; save you again," he said, a cocky grin on his face that make her roll her eyes.

"I thought this week was about what I wanted, not you being prince charming to the damsel in distress," she replied, though there was teasing in her voice.

"I thought every woman wanted a prince charming," Will said, sending her a look that made her roll her eyes again.

"Do I look like every woman?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. His face turned seriously, and she wondered what line she'd unknowingly crossed.

"You, Mackenzie McHale, are without a doubt your own woman," he said, the sudden intensity of his tone catching her off-guard. She bit her lip, tilting her head and smiling, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I still don't understand what I did to deserve you," she murmured, squeezing his hand gently.

_But I know what I'm doing to lose you_, she couldn't help but think, watching him start to put together things to grill for dinner, in his damp bathing suit, hair falling into his face, chest bare. She worked hard to push the thoughts away, but Brian was there, constantly, taunting her.

"Mack?"

She looked up at Will's question, saw the concern on his face. She smiled, trying to relieve his worry.

"I'm fine; just a little too much sun," she said, and she saw his shoulders relax. He accepted her answer, kissing her head as he brought two steaks out to grill.

It was just another lie she'd learned how to tell.


End file.
